A Day at the Beach
by Socialbutterfly85
Summary: Blaine loves the beach and he wants to share it with his family.


**Hello my lovely readers.**

 **Ok so I decided to stop my other story, Single Dad Looking for Love. I had an idea to write this story. I decided to make it a one-shot. I don't know I guess one-shots are easier. Whatever. But I hope you like it. I was inspired because I was just at the beach this weekend for my birthday. Oh yeah btw it was my birthday this past Friday. I won't tell you old I am but I will just say that it is a BIG birthday. LOL. Also this story, there is a pic that goes with it. In the corner. You see it. Yeah that's it.**

 **Please continue to review, follow, and favorite.**

 **Thanks a bunch.**

One of Blaine's favorite summertime activities had always been going to the beach.

When he was younger, his family would take vacations down in Florida. While there, they would always take time to go to the beach. His parents, Pam and David Anderson would sit on their lounge chairs, as Cooper spent his time trying to surf and Blaine dug for seashells.

As Blaine got older, he always imagined taking his children to the beach. Watching as they dug for shells, building sandcastles and jumping in the biggest waves.

After dating Kurt and being married to him for a few years Blaine realized, he wasn't a big beach person. That could be because of his fair skin and his tendency to burn easily (which Blaine totally understood). Or it could have been because Kurt just wasn't used to the beach.

One Saturday, Blaine decided to take Kurt to the beach. That morning, Blaine snuck out of bed, leaving Kurt to sleep a little more, and started to pack everything they would need. He made sure to pack plenty of sunscreen, aloe (just in case), towels, beach umbrella, and lounge chairs. Then he put everything into the trunk of the car.

When Blaine was finished, he made Kurt breakfast in bed. After he placed the newspaper on the tray, Blaine quietly went up the stairs.

"Good morning." he said softly, as he walked into the room.

Kurt moaned softly, turning over to see his husband with a tray of food. "Good morning to you too." Kurt said happily.

Blaine slid the tray on to Kurt's lap.

"What's the occasion?" he asked, kissing Blaine on the lips.

Blaine shook his head. "No occasion." he replied. "I just wanted to make you breakfast in bed."

Kurt raised an eyebrow. "Really? There's nothing you want?"

Blaine laughed. "Why do I have to _want_ something? Can't I just make breakfast in bed for my husband without being accused of anything?"

Kurt nodded. "You're right. I'm sorry."

"It's fine." said Blaine.

Kurt started to eat food Blaine had made."Mmm. This is really good."

"I'm glad you like it." Blaine replied. "So finish up, we're going somewhere special and we need to be there soon."

Kurt shrugged. "What? Where are we going?"

Blaine shook his head. "Nope. It's a surprise."

"Blaine, you know I don't like surprises." Kurt insisted.

"I know." he teased and slapped his leg. "Now come on get dressed."

Blaine then left the room to clean up the mess he had made in the kitchen.

Kurt sighed. He knew if were to whine about not wanting to go, Blaine would just push him more.

After Kurt had finished eating and gotten dressed, he and Blaine hopped in the car and headed out.

"So, will you tell me where we're going?" asked Kurt, as they were driving.

Blaine glanced over at his husband and smiled. "Don't worry. It's a good surprise."

"Can you at least give me a clue?" Kurt pleaded.

Blaine laughed. "Ok. I'll give you one clue." he insisted. "This was one of my favorite summertime activities."

Kurt looked at Blaine, very confused. "Huh?"

Blaine laughed again. "Think about it babe." he stated. "You know everything about me. What was one of my favorite summertime activities?"

Kurt shook his head. "I don't know."

"Just think babe." Blaine insisted.

As Blaine made the turn for the beach, Kurt's eyes went wide.

"The beach!" he shrieked.

"Surprise!" Blaine smiled. He continued to drive to the parking garage and parked the car.

"Blaine, why would you bring me to the beach?" Kurt squealed.

"I want you to see how much I love the beach." he started. "And when we have kids, I want to be able to bring them here and love the beach just as much as I do if not more." he finished.

Kurt's expression softened. "Thank you." he leaned over and kissed Blaine.

Blaine and Kurt spent the their day relaxing and enjoying their time together. Before packing up to leave, they took a walk along the shore. As they walked, Kurt slid his hand in between Blaine's, while Blaine leaned his head on Kurt's shoulder.

"You know, I really can't wait until we bring our kids down here." Blaine said softly.

"Me too." Kurt replied.

A few years later, Blaine was packing the car, yet again. But this time, he and Kurt were taking their son, for his first trip to the beach. Blaine hoped that he would love it, just as much.

"Water daddy! Water!" Liam said excitedly, as they got closer to the beach.

Blaine smiled. He looked in the rear-view mirror and saw his son looking out the window. "That's right buddy. Do you want to go in the water?"

"Water!" he repeated.

"I think that's a yes." Kurt teased.

After Blaine parked the car and got all of their gear out, they headed down to the beach.

"Water! Water!" Liam squealed as he started to run towards to ocean.

"Liam wait for us." Kurt called, as he ran after his son.

Blaine laughed, as he found a good spot to set up their chairs and umbrella.

"Let's get you all lathered up in sunscreen first." Kurt insisted, after he caught the anxious little boy.

"Yucky!" Liam complained, as Kurt rubbed sunscreen all over his son's little body.

"You may not like it, but trust me, you would not want to get a sunburn." Kurt admitted.

"Are you ready to go swimming buddy?" asked Blaine, after he saw Kurt was finished.

"Water! Water!" Liam shrieked again.

"Be careful with him Blaine." Kurt warned.

"Don't worry. He'll be fine." Blaine stated, as he leaned in kissing Kurt on the lips.

While Blaine was with Liam, Kurt enjoyed watching the two of them play in the ocean. He loved hearing Liam laugh as the waves came in and Blaine lift him up.

After a while, Blaine came back carrying a very tired Liam.

"I think we should head back." he said softly.

Kurt nodded, agreeing. He rubbed his fingers softly through Liam's hair.

"He looked like he enjoyed himself." Kurt smiled.

Blaine nodded. "This is what I've always wanted."

 **I hope you liked this one.**

 **Please continue to leave all of your lovely reviews, follows, and faves. That is what REALLY keeps me going. Thanks a bunch and I will see you soon.**

 **SocialButterfly85**


End file.
